The Killers
by Kitty Trace
Summary: Jeff is a notorious world wide known serial killer. When an all to familiar face appears he doesn't know whether he can trust her when she claimed she only came to forgive. When Jeff is out on a killing spree he comes face to face with an 18 year old girl who goes by the name νεφρίτης ,But Jeff thinks that he's about to kill a helpless girl,he doesn't know who he's messing with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jeff's P.O.V.

_"I'll find you Jeff,I'll find you and when I do,I'll kill you"._

I jerk awake,sweat clinging to my forehead,I grab the hilt of the knife and slash wildly.  
I killed that bitch a long time ago,or so I thought I did.  
You see,she outwitted me,decided to play dead on me.  
Jane Arkensaw,I killed her whole family and all her friend's.  
Then I set her on fire,she never forgave me for what I did.

But that was 6 years ago,A year ago I killed her,well...I thought I did.  
But she's a wanted criminal,349 count's of murder and she's on the run.  
I can hardly say that it's a record.

Anyway,I guess that's why she named herself Jane everlasting.  
I gotta give her some credit,The benefit of the doubt.  
I push the sheet's of me and get out of bed.  
I slip into the hoodie,it's soft and white and smell's like fabric softener.  
Smell's like past memories.

I owe it to slender man,he keep's this place together,was there for me when I had no one.  
Though I prefer to call him slendy,I know it's sweet,right?  
You probably thinking I'm gay,WELL! your wrong!  
I'm straight,single.  
Girl's don't go for me,cos I'm weird and they Say I look freaky,well that's the last thing they ever say before I put them to sleep.

I step in front of the mirror,a tall 18 year old boy with pale skin,sapphire blue eye's and Ragged raven black elbow length hair stare's back.  
My eyelids got burned off in the fire,I can't blink,I just have to stare.  
_But you know what's so iconic about that reflection?_  
_The red smile carved around my mouth and into my cheek's._  
It stopped bleeding long ago,but once in a while the skin break's,It's a pain when I have to eat.

I step away from the mirror,stashing the Knife into the pocket of my hoodie.  
I'm one of those guy's who's prepared for anything.  
Black,stretchy,skinny jeans,Black sneakers,Black vest top and a hoodie.  
It's all I need.

I'm not one of those people who faff about with their appearance.  
Hell no to standing in front of the mirror like Sal.  
I open the bedroom door and step into the hall.  
Sally almost knocked into me.

Her little face is full of happiness as she hug's my waist,"Jeffie!"She squeals happily.  
"Woah,what's up with you today",I say chuckling lightly.  
I notice the blood on her face is fresh ,"Damn kids beating each other up"I think to myself with a sigh.

I manage to disentangle myself from Sal and I walk down the stairs,hand's buried in my hoodie pocket.  
Smile dog bound's up to me ,all smile's,he knock's me over and licks my face"Hey Jeff",He barked happily.  
"Hello Smiley",I say happily,I scratch him behind the ear ,he roll's onto his back,tongue lolling.  
I scratch his stomach and he whine's in pleasure.

I stand up and walk to the living room,I know slendy will be there,I round the corner and am faced with slendy and some chick.  
She has long dark raven black hair and a pale face,she has black eye's and black lip's.  
I know who she is,the black dress and boot's I sent her when she was in the hospital recovering from burn's I inflicted on her.  
She remove's the mask and I am met with her deadly green gaze.

_Jane Everlasting has returned._

Or by her other name...  
_Jane The Killer._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guy's,it took me a long time to realise I didn't want to delete this story so I'm going to continue it,There will be new character's introduced and it will get very heated and violent soon,so sit tight and read this fab chapter of The Killers.  
BTW,Sally from Creepypasta is so adorable and did you know there's another little elf called Violet_Burned,I think her and BEN belong together.**_  
**_Anyway,enough of my rambling and on with the story_****_..._****_.._**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jane's P.O.V.

I sit on the couch,staring at the person before me.  
I take him in,His raven black hair,pale face and sapphire blue eye's.  
This is the one who tortured me aimlessly.  
Killing my family and friends .  
_Then feeding me bit's of them._

But that was when we were kid's,He couldn't help it when he went off the rail's abit .  
The idiot is just standing there,staring.  
_Gormless Jackass!_

Sally come's bounding through the doorway and freezes.  
Your probably wondering how I know her name.  
Splendy keep's me updated with what's going on,plus I've heard alot about her in the news.  
Anyway,"Jeff ,Who's that?"Sally ask's looking at me suspicously.  
"I'm Jane",I say smiling at her gently.  
She smile's back.

Jeff seem's to have snapped out of the daze,"What are you doing here",Jeff bark's wearily.  
"I decided to drop in on you Jeff,look's like your doing fine here",I say standing up,my dress swishing around my thigh's.

"Well it was nice seeing you Jeff,I'd better go",I say walking out the door.  
_I only want his friendship,even though what he's done to me is traumatising enough._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff's P.O.V.

She just left like that.  
I can feel rage bubbling in my stomach.  
"I'm gonna go out",I say running to the door.  
I pull my hoodie over my head and step into the cold evening air.  
It's downcast and raining pretty hard.  
_Perfect weather for a murder._

Time skip by half an hour...

I cross the road and pace the street's looking for a victim.  
And that's when I see her.  
A girl around about my age,sitting with a few people in the the diner,I can see her through the window.  
She's so beautiful.  
What hold's me captivated by this girl is her pale heart-shaped face and her dark waist length hair.

I stare through the window mesmerized by her good look's.  
She is truly beautiful.  
She get's up and wave's goodbye to her friends.  
She come's out the diner and start's to walk down the street,pulling her black hoodie over her head.

I follow her down the street.  
She dart's suspicious look's at me and start's walking faster.  
But I keep the same pace as her.  
She walk's past an alleyway and that's when I strike.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade's P.O.V.

Someone pushes me into the darkness of a near alleyway.  
I turn around ,expecting to see someone,but all I see is shadows.  
All of a sudden a pale face loom's at me through the Darkness,eye's charcoal black,long raven black hair and creepy smile.  
I know who he is,He's Jeff the killer.

He charges forward,knocking me onto the cold ground.  
Before I can React ,he sit's on top of me ,covering my mouth so he can muffle my screams for help.

I whimper in fear as I feel the sharp cold blade touch my skin,he trace's out a maniacal smile on my face.  
He smile's down at me,staring with those unblinking eye's.  
"Your very pretty",He whisper's,turning my face to get a better look at my features.

I wrench my arm out of his grip and punch him in the face.  
He yell's out in pain,cussing ,he roll's of me,groaning.  
I take my chance and run for it.  
But he's faster and stronger than me.

He grab's my hair and violently yanks me back,almost breaking my neck.  
I fall back down on to the ground,whimpering,tear's streaming down my face as he tower's over me.  
His nose is bruised and bleeding ,but that doesn't stop him.

He bend's down next to me",I'm gonna let you go now,but I'll be back for you,now .SLEEP",He whispers into my hair,pressing the blade against my neck.  
I nod and close my eye's,leaning against him,welcoming the darkness of exaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff's P.O.V.

She lean's against me,her eye's closed,I take the blade away from her neck.  
I scoop her up in my arm's and walk down to where she live's.  
I've been tailing her for ages,just a hobby of mine.  
I rummage through her bag,looking for her key's.

I unlock the front door and lay her down on the sofa, I pull a blanket over her and step back,looking down at her.  
She look's so peaceful,so at rest,even though she's in the presence of a serial killer.  
I take the spare key and leave,closing the door behind me.

I run down the street and into the wood's.  
I suddenly hear hear rustling from behind a near bush,I turn and L.J(Laughing Jack) emerges from behind the bush,eatting a lolly pop.  
"Hey Jeff",L.J say's cheerfully.  
"S'up L.J"I say looking over at him.

He must be visiting ,look's like he is.  
He see's me looking at him,"Does something interest you",He say's sarcastically.  
I roll my eye's at him a walk off.

I walk over to a fallen tree trunk and sit down,putting my head in my hand's.  
I let that girl live,I felt something in my heart,but I can't describe it.  
what was it?  
Pity? Anger? Sadness? Love?  
No it couldn't have been love!

I get up and walk into the house.  
I'm greeted by BEN,who's playing with a hologram moon,"Heya Jeff"He say's without looking up.  
"Hey BEN",I say poring myself a glass of Jim Beam.  
"Can't smell any blood on you",BEN say's looking up at me,"But I can smell a girl on you".

"What are you,a sniffer dog",I snap at him angrily,"It's non of your bussiness what I do".  
"Alright,I was just saying,You probably jumped all over each other",BEN say's winding me up.  
"SHUT UP!"I yell furiously.  
BEN smiles at me evily,but doesn't say anything else.

I know I have to go back for her,maybe tommorow.

_I'll finish what I started._


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Jade´s P.O.V.

I jerk awake,whimpering in fear,expecting to see Jeff.

¨Jeff!¨I yell ,there´s no answer.  
I give a sigh of reliefe .

I sit up and gasp as my shoulder flare´s in pain.

I look around suddenly realising where I am.

I´m in my apartment on the couch.

¨How the hell did I get here¨,I mutter to myself.

Then I suddenly realise Jeff know´s where I live,how long has this creep been tailing me.

I get up and walk into the kitchen,limping slightly,looking around,everything look´s untouched.

He must have left as soon as he put me on the couch.

I blush at the thought ,it´s kinda sweet ,even though he´s a serial killer.

I look down at my phone and gape at it,I´ve been out for a full 24 hour´s.

The time on my phone say´s 6:30 p.m.

I look out the window ,the sky is overcast and grey,it´s spitting rain.

I suddenly feel dread in me ,I get this feeling when someone is coming for me.

I know that Jeff will be back to get me.

To finish what he started.

I have to be prepared for this.

I run to the bathroom and take a quick shower,I run to my room and rummage through the closet,until I find a black vest top,a white hoodie and a black PVC skirt.

I slip into these and put my stripy black and white tights on and then lace on my black boots.

They´re knee high and high heeled.

I comb my hair and smooth it down, but it keep´s on springing into red,brown curls.

Frustrated, I leave my hair alone,I put a little make-up on and rummage in my chest of

draws.

I take a case out and open it,it´s full of daggers and knives.

I put a few in my bootlines and in the waist line of my skirt.

I look at the clock,it´s 7P.M.

I run back to the living room and lay down on the couch.

I suddenly hear the locks of the front door clicking and I know it´s him.

The door swing´s open revealing Jeff.

Suddenly a crack of lightening flashes ,making his facial features look more menacing than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Jeff´s P.O.V.

I close the door behind me,keeping my eye´s on the sleeping figure that lays on the

couch.

I walk over to her,she look´s different,more radient than ever.

As sexy as hell, ¨SNAP OUT OF IT JEFF!¨,Jeff thinks to himself.

Her hair and clothes are different,her hair falling in glossy red brown curls.

I suddenly realise I have to take a leak,I direct myself to the toilet.

A few minute´s later I return to the living room.

I look down at the couch expecting to see a sleeping Jade,but she isn´t there.

I smile,so she want´s to play games does she.

I take the blade out of my pocket ,¨Jade...come on,come out and play¨,I say tauntingly.

She stay´s hidden where ever she is.

¨Oh Jade...don´t you wanna play,I´ll make sure it doesn´t hurt one bit¨,I say smiling widely and dangling the knife loosely from my hand.

She suddenly emerges from the shadows to my right and knocks me over.

straddling me.

¨So you finally decided to play with me¨I say looking into her dark green eyes.

I could loose myself in those eyes ¨WHAT! STOP IT¨,I think to myself.

She stab´s me in the arm and I yelp in pain,I grab my knife and drive it into her shoulder.

She screams in pain,I push her off me and sit on top of her ,preesing the knife to her throat,staring up at me coldly.

¨My my,you have alot of spirit don´t you¨,I say rubbing the blade of the knife against her throat.

¨Well atleast I have more spirit than you!¨She retort´s trying to wrench her arm out of my grip.

This only make´s me hold on tighter to her wrist´s.

She glares up at me and then hisses in pain when I dig my knee´s into her waist.

She stop´s struggling and goes limp,a soft tune coming out of her mouth.

¨Come little children

I´ll take thee away

into a land of enchantment ¨.

I´m suddenly distracted,gazing into her eyes as they go from dark green to ruby red.

It´s like she´s hypnotizing me.

She manages to wrench her arm from my grip and slap´s me around the face.

My cheek stinges and I gasp.

The blade digs into her throat and a few beads of blood spill down the side of her neck.

She hisses in pain and gasps,tears filling her eyes.

She suddenly pushes me off her and runs to the front door,managing to open it a little before I slam into her and slam the door.

Her face hits the door and she hisses furiously as I press her into the door.

She turn´s around,we´re face to face now,She shoves me away and runs down the corridor.

I catch her arm and slam her into the floor.

She coughs up blood,looking up at me.

I lean over her,putting my hands around her throat and squeezing.

Her hands wrapping her hands around mine.

She´s looking up at me,Dark green eyes panicked.

¨Jeff!¨she gasps.

I let go off her throat and she rolls away gasping.

The phone starts to ring,she gets up and answers it,¨Hello?¨.

¨...What!...ok ok,I´ll do that,thank...bye¨she says slamming the phone down.

She walks past me,bending to pick up the remote for the T.V.

Jade switches it on and freezes as she hears what the news reader is saying.

¨An unknown killer is in the area this week,a number of homicidal murders have been commited,at the murder scenes there are words dabbed on the wall in the victims blood,these words say ¨ . ¨,the news reader says looking at the camera,¨The killer is known to be a female,reguraly wearing a white hoodie and white boots,please stay on the look out and keep your door´s and windows locked¨.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yallo everyone,sorry about the 2 past chapters,they were posted from my net book,my main computer had a spaz attack.  
For this chapter I recommend you listen to ,Ron Pope,A drop in the ocean.**_  
**_I was listening to that song all the way through the night,well until mum told me to get off my netbook,so yeah,please review and favourite._**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jade s P.O.V.

I look away from the T.V and down at Jeff.  
He s staring up at me ,bewildered.  
We have to go I say ,walking over to where he sit s.  
"...It s you isn't it "He say s,smiling.  
I blush at his smile,he may look like a creep ,but he sure is attractive , Jade! snap out of it I think to myself.

We just have to go I say walking into my room and grabbing my suit case and emptying the wardrobe and draws.  
By the time I m done,the room is bare.  
I move to the bath room and empty the cabinets and draws.  
I zip up my suitcase and walk into the living room.  
I pick up another bag and pick up little things from the living room and kitchen,like food.

I grab the car key s and turn to look at Jeff,his hoodie done up,he gives me a friendly smile,then takes a bag.  
"c'mon lets go ",I say,grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.  
I unlock the car and we get in, stashing the bags in the back.  
"So do you know anywhere we can go?" I ask,looking over at him.  
"Yeah,but i hour drive ",Jeff says tapping an address into the satnav.  
I take one last look at my apartment ,saying a silent goodbye,then we re off.  
I start the engine of the car.

Time Skip BY 1/2 Hour...  
I adjust the heat of the car,sneaking a glance at Jeff.  
He s wearing a sleeping mask,light snores coming out his mouth.  
He d asked if I wanted him to drive,but I saw tired he was so I told him I would drive.  
I giggle at how innocent and adorable he looks.

I put my head phones on and listen to my music,singing along a little.  
My eyes start to get heavy with tiredness .  
I pull over onto the side of the road and turn the egnition off.  
I grab a blanket from the back of the car.  
I put it over Jeff and me.

I close my eyes and drift off into a slumber.  
It feels like I've had minutes of sleep,until I feel someone shaking me awake and softly calling my name.  
I open my eye s drowsily and find myself staring into a pair of sapphire blue eyes.  
It takes me a minute to realise they re Jeff s eyes.  
I blush at how close he is.

I can see pink patches appear in his cheeks as he moves away.  
"What...time is it "I ask yawning.  
"6:34P.M "Jeff say s folding the blanket.  
"Yikes! we were meant to be there ages ago ",I exclaim starting the engine,I put my foot down on the pedal and we drive through the early morning traffic and then through a dirt road in the woods.  
I glance over at Jeff ,he s looking out the window,his forehead scrunched up in thought.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Jeff s P.O.V.

Trees fly by as we drive through the woods.  
I look over at Jade,her eye s are narrowed in concentration.  
A smirk playing across her lips,she must be thinking about something nice.  
I give a small chuckle.  
She look s over at me then back at the steering wheel.  
I look out the window again.  
The sun has started to rise.  
throwing the trees into a soft morning glow.

We come to a gigantic clearing ,in the middle of it sit s a massive mansion.  
Jade shuts the car off and get s out,staring at the house.  
I get out,grabbing the bags and planting them next to her.  
The front door opens and Masky steps out,mask lifted,eating a slice of cheese cake.  
"OI! Jeff ,who s the chick! "Masky asks ,walking towards us.  
Jade look s at him and smiles, "My name s Jade" .  
"Hold on are you HeartBreaker Jade? "Masky asks curiously.

"The one and only "Jade say s,giggling.  
"Erm...guy s who is HeartBreaker Jade?"I ask slightly confused.  
They both turn to me ,equal expressions of shock on their faces.  
"Are you serious "Jade asks shocked.  
"HeartBreaker Jade is a killer,if someone breaks her heart,she breaks theirs,literally ",Masky explains,earning a winning smile from Jade.  
"How do you know so much? "she asks curiously.  
"I was reading through some files and I came across yours ",Masky says smiling down at her.

"I thought we called her Jade The Killer",I say looking at Masky.  
"Meh,I have multiple personalities ",Jade says,shrugging it off.  
She pick s the suitcase up and Masky leads her inside

I feel a twinge of jealousy as I watch Masky make her laugh.  
I should be the one making Jade laugh.  
But all I ve done is inflict pain and misery on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Masky s P.O.V.

I open the door to the mansion,Jade behind me.  
Wow,this place is awesome! she says looking around.  
I turn to look at her,she s playing with her curls.  
She catches me staring and blushes, What s under your mask ,She asks playfully.  
A face ,I reply,laughing.  
And is this face scary or cute? She asks ,trying to lift my mask.  
I don t know I guess it s cute ,I say jokingly.

Well can I see this cute face? She asks cheekily.  
Maybe later ,I say looking at her.  
Jeff appears behind us,one hand holding a bag and the other holding a bottle full of a red liquad.  
She takes the small bottle and puts it in the pocket of her hoodie.

C mon,lets go find Slendy ,I say cheerfully.  
Before we can move,Slender man teleports in front of us.  
He has his tentacles out and looks down at us blankly.  
I look down at Jade ,she s staring up at him,looking terrorfied.  
Before anyone can stop her ,she lets out a blood curdling scream.

I look down at the floor,smiling.

I hear Jeff give a nervous chuckle.  
Jade finally shuts up when she loses her breath,and she just gasps.  
She run s behind me and Jeff , Jade there s no need to be scared ,Jeff say s smiling wider.  
There is ,Jade squeals, "He took my brother when I was a kid ".  
"What! ",I exclaim, "Who was your brother? Timothy Johnston" ,I hear her say.

"What Hoodie?" ,Jeff says, "Is that why he always has depression? .  
Wait,whos Hoodie? Jade asks quizzically.  
I am he ,A voice says from behind us.  
Jade clings to my arm ,scared.  
Woah,who is that hot piece of chick ,Hoodie says walking forward.  
In all ways that sounds wrong ,I say chuckling.

Timothy? Jade asks moving forward.  
Er...yeah,do I know you? Hoodie asks starting to get freaked out.  
It s me Jade ,she says looking at him.  
Wait,Jade...Johnston? Hoodie asks hopefully.  
She nods then runs forward and Hoodie hugs her tightly, God,I ve missed you so much ,Hoodie whispers in to her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jade s P.O.V.

I close the door to my new bedroom,Jeff went up ages ago and refused to come out.  
I walk along the corridor ,looking at the name plates on the door.  
Sally,Masky,Hoodie,Slender...JEFF!  
I knock on the door and hear Jeff s voice yelling at me to go away.  
Jeff it s Jade,can I come in? I ask sweetly.  
Come in then ,he says,sound sounding a little relieved.

I open the door and walk in,the room is painted midnight blue,a dark oak wardrobe and a dark oak desk and chest of draws accent the room perfectly.  
A few knifes lie scattered on the floor like toys,next to the window,a big double bed crouches,the sheets look like soft satin.  
The window is open,the curtains fluttering in the breeze,in the middle of the window,Jeff stands on the legde,looking at the sky.  
I walk over to where he stands ,staying on the ground instead of the ledge in fear I ll fall.  
Hey ,what s up with you? I ask curiously.

Nothing much,you know...stuff ,Jeff say s casually, Can I ask you something? .  
Sure what is it? I say quizzically.  
Do you like Masky,meaning like like Jeff asks me .  
I don t know if I m imagining it,but I can sense jealousy in his voice.  
Who knew Jeff the killer could get jealous.

What!...er...no not in that way,I mean ,he s cool and he s a good friend ,I say,blushing furiously.  
What about me? Jeff asks ,turning to me,he sounds relieved.  
Your alright,your my new best friend ,I say blushing gently.  
Ewww,a girls best friend,yucky! Jeff say s,messing around, Your my best friend aswell,but do you trust me? .

Of course I do,you know that already ,I say looking over at him.  
Come here ,Jeff says gently,holding out his hand.  
I slide my hand into his hand and he pulls me up onto the ledge.  
I look over the edge and see the pool,then I look back at Jeff.

So you trust me,do you trust me with your life? he asks softly,pulling me into him.  
I blush at how close our bodies are pressed together.  
Of course I do ,I say ,staring into his deep blue eyes,I slide my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers into his midnight hair.  
It s surprisingly soft.

So you trust me,lets get started then ,Jeff say s,and before I can stop him,he pushes us out the window.  
Damn you Jeff,It had to be a 6 storey ,I yell angrily.  
The wind pushes my hair back ,pulling at my clothes.  
He laughs evily,letting go of my waist,so now we re only holding hands.  
I m screaming and He s laughing like a damn lunatic.

We hit the water and are submerged in the wet darkness.  
I surface and hear another voice cussing.  
What the heck are you two playing at! The voice demands angrily.  
I swim to the edge of the pool and am confronted with a very angry Masky.

We re having fun ,Jeff says ,appearing next to me.  
We climb out of the pool and walk past him,hand in hand.  
He see s me looking down at our entwined hands.  
Do you want me to let go? He asks me softly.  
I surprise him by shaking my head.

I like the feeling of my hand in his, I can feel a sort of crackling electricity between us,I look over at him and I can tell by his expression,he feels it too.  
Once we re in the kitchen,he turns to me,smiling happily, Do you want to come on a K spree with me? He ask s in a whisper,gently tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
Yeak,sounds awesome ,I say happily.  
Ok,meet me outside the house at 11p.m ,Jeff says walking off.

TIME SKIP BY 1 HOUR...

After 25 rounds of chess against Hoody,I finally win and realise the time.  
I run up to my room and change out of my wet clothes.  
I change into a black t-shirt,stripy black and white tights,black shorts.  
I blow dry my hair and put it in a pony tail.  
I slide my feet into my flat sole boots,I glance at the clock it s 10:50p.m.  
I grab my hoodie and slip my knife into the pocket.

Closing the door to my room,I run downstairs and open the front door.  
I spot Jeff sitting on a tree trunk,fiddling with his knife.  
I sit down next to him, Penny for your thoughts? I ask quietly.  
Just thinking about my family,kinda wish I didn t kill them,maybe I wouldn t be this way ,Jeff whispers sadly,a few tears falling from his eyes.  
In that moment I realise that Jeff isn t insane to the core,he s still a little sane.  
I slide my arms around his shoulders and he burys his face in my hair,I know how he feels he isn t alone in this war.  
Jeff raises his head,wiping a few tears away from his face,he looks at me,I suddenly realise his face is a mere few centimetres away from mine.  
I look away blushing furiously.

So ,are you ready to go do some K spreeing? Jeff asks nervously.  
Ready,tch! ,I was born ready! I exclaime smiling.  
Then lets go ,He whispers slipping his hand into mine and dragging me into the woods with him.  
We run for miles until we come to a small neighbour hood.  
We choose a house and climb in through an open window.

Jeff and I proceed to a bedroom,he opens the door,it s the parents room.  
We go in and tip toe over to the bed,I stab her 17 times,until her screams die down,I give an insane peals of laughter,that s usually the last things my victims hear.  
I slit her throat and press her eyelids down, He he he ho,Go back to sleep ,your safe now ,I whisper,while trying to choke back the insane giggles that keep on coming.  
I suddenly catch sight of myself in the full length mirror.  
My hoodie is covered in blood,my hair ,has turned a darker brown and my eyes are wild.  
I dip my my hand in a pool of blood and start to Dab 4 words on the wall.  
. .

I look over at Jeff,he s wiping his knife on the bed sheets.  
I walk out of the bedroom and into the opposite one,it s painted light pink ,fluffy toys litter the floor.  
A small crib stands in the middle of the room.  
I peer over the railings of the cot ,a small infantile child lies asleep.  
Her long black hair spread out around her.  
I suddenly feel sick at the thought of Killing this poor innocent child.

The door to the bedroom swings open behind me and Jeff appears next to me.  
He looks down at the child.  
He seems to understand how I feel about this.  
Jeff picks up a small toy bunny rabbit and puts it next to the infant.

"Sweet dreams",I whisper.  
He slides his hand into mine and we climb out thee bedroom window and land in the backyard.  
"Well that was alot of fun",I exclaime happily.  
Jeff laughs and hugs me,"I'm glad you enjoyed it".

I suddenly hear a rustling sound and a shadow catches my attention.  
I distangle myself from Jeff and sneak round the corner.  
Theres no one there.

I'm about to go back to Jeff ,when someone grabs me by the waist putting their hand over my mouth ,a blade at my neck.  
"Jade!"Jeff calls softly,realising something is wrong.  
He rounds the corner and see's me and the person.  
"Liu,what the hell are you doing here?"Jeff asks ,surprised.

"Oh hello dear brother,Does this belong to you?",Liu asks in a sarcastically,tightening his grip on me.  
"Liu,She's not an object and I'd appreciate it if you let go off her",Jeff says in a annoyed voice.  
"Sure thing bro",Liu says ,letting go of me and shoving me forward.  
I fall into Jeff's arms ,they wrap around me tightly and he pulls me away from Liu.

"I wish she was mine,we'd have so much fun together",He says in a cat like purr.  
As I get a better look at him something about him strikes me as familiar.  
"Hey! I know you",I exclaime ,smiling slightly.  
"...Erm...how?"Jeff asks confused,looking between me and Liu.  
"We used to be best friends when we were kids",I say,looking up at Jeff.

"Hold on...where are you from?"Jeff asks me ,looking confused.  
"Oregon,south california,"I say ,smiling at the past memories,"Hoodie,me and my parents lived a few houses away".  
"Wait you lived in Oregon,me too",Jeff says in a growley voice.  
"Weren't you that kid who got burned?"I ask in a quiet voice.

"Yeah ,I was,I bet you laughed about it with your dumb-ass friends",Jeff says angrily,turning away.  
"No we moved away after it happened and I wanted to get in contact,y'know to see if you were ok,but my parents wouldn't let me,for gods sake Jeff,I was worried about you",I exclaim,now upset,"Then when my parents let me move out,I went back to Oregon to see if you were still there,but they told me that the Woods had been murdered by their son".  
"Hold on...weren't you that kid with the dark brown hair and dark green eyes.  
And you were friendly to everyone,even if they weren't friendly back",Liu says,looking down at me.  
I nod,smiling.  
"JJ",Liu whispers,suddenly looking vunerable.  
"That's me",I say,smiling sadly.

He opens his arms and hugs me tightly.  
"Hold on,how comes you were never friends with me?"I hear Jeff ask,he sounded pretty moody.  
"I was,you just don't remember",I say ,disentangling myself from Liu.  
I reached into my pocket and brought out a small photograph.

It was a picture of 2 girls and 2 boys ,their arms slung around each other,laughing.  
The first girl had Long straight brown hair and bright green eyes,the second girl had waist length dark brown ringlets and dark green eyes.  
2 boys had their arms wrapped around the girls.  
The first boy had Dark brown hair and moss green eyes and he was slightly taller.  
The second boy had Mid brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Me,you ,Jane and Liu were the bestest friends",I say sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alright you guys,sorry for the long wait!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

FlashBack...

2 teenagers sit on the swings ,laughing as they watch the other 2 bickering over ice cream.  
"So are you going to the park tomorrow?"Liu asks hopefully.  
"Yep,mum says me and Tim can come everyday,aslong as we come back early",I say,fiddling with the chain links of the swing.  
"Jade,can I ask you something?"Liu asks ,looking over at me.  
"Sure,what is it?"I say looking over at him.  
"Can we stay best friends forever?"Liu asks me nervously.

"I'd like that",I say ,looking down at my Jeans.  
"_And d-do y-you think,m-maybe ...we c-could b-be more than friends?_"Liu stammers.  
I look over at him,surprised.  
His cheeks are flushed red.  
"Maybe",I say ,blushing gently.  
Did he just admit his feelings for me?

Jeff walks over and push's Liu off the swing.  
"Dude ,seriously,why?"Liu asks angrily,getting up and brushing himself off.  
"You've been hogging the swings all day",Jeff says,sucking on his lollypop.  
I get up and run over to the trees,starting to climb them.  
Liu joins me and soon enough we're laughing and Joking around.

The Next Day...

Jeff and Jane are playing video games in my bedroom.  
Liu's nowhere to be found,only appearing when he wants to.  
Jeff annoyed him this morning.

I walk out of my bedroom and down the hall.  
Someone opens a door and grabs my arm,pulling me into the library and shutting the door behind me.  
I turn to see who it is,it's Liu,He looks kinda nervous.  
"What's wrong?"I ask ,concerned.  
"I need to do something,something I've always wanted to do",Liu says,looking down at me.  
"What is it",I ask urgently.

"I want to ask out this girl,she's really cool and I like her alot,but If I ask her out ,I'm worried she'll say no,can you help me please",Liu asks,looking panicked.  
I suddenly feel jealous at the fact he likes another girl.  
I mean it's Liu we're talking about here.  
Liu's cool and smart and incredibly hot.  
Wait what!

"_...Erm...yeah,sure...what do you need to know?_"I ask ,trying to hide my jealousy.  
"Should I ask her straight away or take her somewhere special?"Liu asks,looking down at the floor.  
"_You should just ask her_",I say letting the jealousy come out,"_I mean it's not like theres anyone else who care's about you!"._  
"_Jade_?",Liu asks,surprised.

I open the door to the library and walk out ,slamming the door behind me.  
I run out of the house and down to the park.  
It's deserted,just how I want it to be,I cross over to the swings and sit down,letting my tears fall.  
I pull my hair out of it's pony tail and the curls tumble down ,shielding my face from sight.  
I thought he liked me,I guess I'm not good enough.

"Jade!"A voice yells,I hear footsteps and then panting.  
"J-jade!",I look up and see Liu,standing a few metres away.  
I get up and run down to the tree's,trying to hide.  
I hear him coming,his footfalls getting closer and closer.

I peek out from behind the tree,I don't see him.  
I suddenly feel a hand grab me,I scream and push the person away,but they lose their balance and pull me down with them.  
It's Liu,he's lying underneath me,gazing into my eyes.  
He rolls me over so that he's on top of me.  
He touch's my face gently,moving strands of hair and tucking them behind my ear.

He's gazing down at me,taking me in,his hand cupping my face.  
And before I know it,his lips come crashing down on mine.  
He kisses me gently and I kiss him back.  
After a while he breaks away for air ,"I wanted to ask you something else,but you ran off before I could ask",Liu says ,smiling evilly,"Will you go out with me?".  
I nod and he kisses me passionately.

* * *

I sit up ,opening my eyes.  
My hand is clutched around the necklace Liu gave me for my 14th birthday.  
It's a golden heart pendant,he told me he would always love me.  
I brush away a tear at the memory.  
I push the sheet off me,I get out of the bed and open my bedroom door.

I walk down to the bathroom,Liu comes out ,a towel draped around his bottom half.  
I can't stop myself looking at those muscles and abs,I blush when he catches me looking.  
"Something you like here?"I hear him ask in a seductive purr.  
"No thanks",I say running into the bathroom and locking the door.  
I undress and get in the shower.

_Ahhh!_  
_Todays gonna be a long day!_

* * *

**_So who's team are you on?_**

**_A)Team Jeff_**

**_B)Team Masky_**

**_C)Team Liu_**

_**Every week I shall add a new contender to the vote list so put the team you support in your review and I'll give you a shout out.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Liu's P.O.V.

I close the bedroom door behind me and change into my clothes.  
Jade's seemed to have gotten hotter over the last few years.  
Memories of when me and her dated come back.

Jeff never knew ,if he did,it would have broken his heart.  
He liked her aswell.  
I couldn't keep the feelings I had for her a secret anymore and I asked her out.  
I loved her so much.

But she probably likes Jeff now and I know I shouldn't get in the way.  
But I still love her and I always will,no one can stop me from loving her.  
Losing my family and her made me like this.  
I searched for her,for monthes.  
Until a week ago,I arrived in Idaho and asked abut her,they told me she'd gone missing.  
My heart completely broke when I found out.

After years of searching,I couldn't find her.  
And now I've finally tracked her down.  
She seem's to not have changed much,still give's everyone chances.  
That's what makes her lovable.

She hasn't even gone insane yet,it's like whatever happens to her ,she'll stay sane.  
I lost the plot after Jeff killed my family.  
But It's like there's something special about her.  
I just can't figure it out.

I doubt she remembers when I asked her out,but the way she looked at me today,told me she does remember.  
Could we both still have feelings for each other or is this just Deja Vu.

* * *

_**A)Team Jeff**_

_**B)Team Masky**_

_**C)Team Liu**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey you guys ,this a very sad chapter that I have written,while you are reading this,please listen to "I don't wanna die" by "Nightcore" and also listen to ,"If I die young by Nightcore" or originally by "Band Perry".  
Please don't cry because I've already used up 7 packets of tissues from trying to write this.  
But please feel free to send me a review ,your review can help me with what to do next.  
So go on my little Darlings,go and read.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Hoodies P.O.V.**

I knock on Jade's bedroom door,it opens and Jade looks up at me smiling.  
"Hey Hoodie,what's up?",She asks ,closing her book.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?"I ask happily.  
"Erm...yeah,sure lets go",Jade says,closing the bedroom door behind her.

We walk down the stairs and into the garden.  
She starts singing a song,it sounds Japanese ,I listen to her beautiful voice.

"_Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienai wa sou shiranai Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasarete tsuzukete Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake_

_Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai?_  
_Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjiza sugoseba ii no_

_Tomadou kotoba hanarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru"._

I look over at her ,she's looking at the ground,deep in thought.  
We suddenly hear the crackle of the undergrowth and then a voice.  
"**Hey,look at that freak**",A man's voice yells.  
"**Hey girly,leave freaky face and come with us**",Another mans voice yells.

4 men suddenly appear from behind a few trees,circling us.  
One of the men lunges and pushes me to the ground.  
I try to get him off me ,but he punches me in the stomach.

I suddenly hear Jade screaming and sobbing in pain.  
Her sobs and screams fill the air around us.  
I grab the knife from my hoodie pocket and stab the man in the back of the head with a sickening squelching sound.  
He rolls off ,me dead.

I jump up and tackle two of the men at the same time until they lay unconscious at my feet.  
I suddenly hear a sickening crack,I spin around Just in time to see the man crumple to the ground.  
The man falls to the ground,a hatchet sticking out of his chest,Jade wrenches the hatchet out and smashes the blade into his head I look around,Ticci Toby stands a few metres away,holding another hatchet which is blood stained.  
Jade suddenly crumples to the ground.  
I look down at Jade,her body is pale as snow as blood pours from the stab wound in her chest.

I fall down at her side,cradling her in my arms.  
I can't even protect my baby sister from a bunch of thugs.  
"_Jade!_",I yell ,sobbing her name,I pull my mask off and wrap my hoodie round her.  
She's breathing shallowly,her chest rising and falling.  
Her eyes are wide in surprise ,tears forming at the edges of her eyes.  
Her hand moves upwards and strokes my face,her small pale hand shaking.  
_"J-j-j-jade,p-p-please d-d-don't l-l-leave m-m-me_",I beg,stammering as the shock sinks in.  
My sister is dying.

"_**Don't worry,I'll be back**_",Jade says,it sounds like a bunch of other voices saying this.

_And then she's gone._

* * *

**_HEY!,Sorry about that,but what do you think Jeff will do when he finds out that Jade is dead and do you think Jade will really come back,will she be the same old Jade Johnston or is there a true identity to her._**

**_Who's team are you on..._**

**_A)Team Masky_**

**_B)_****_Team _**Jeff

**_C)_****_Team _**Liu

**_D)_****_Team _**L.J (Laughing Jack)

**_E)_****_Team _**Ticci Toby


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

L.J's (Laughing Jack) P.O.V.

I know something is wrong before I even hear know it.  
I hear high pitched screams and sobs.  
And mens laughter.

I run through the undergrowth ,as I do this,the screaming dies down and is replaced with a sickening crunch as a hatchet whizzs past and hits the man in the chest ...Then silence...  
I run past a few trees and I suddenly have a clear shot of what is happening.  
A girl with long red brown hair is holding a hatchet,she brings it down on the mans head and ,then crumples to the ground,she's seemed to have gotten paler.  
And then I realise that the red staining on her white hoodie is... blood.  
"JADE!"Hoodie yells ,dropping down at her side.  
He's cradling her in his arms.

I hear movement behind me,I look around,it's Toby.  
I turn back,Hoodie is shaking and stammering as he begs her to stay with him.  
I suddenly hear her voice,as soft as velvet but strong ,"Don't worry,I'll be back".  
"Hoodie",I say walking forward,Toby behind me.

Hoodie looks up at me his pale face has no mask and he looks like a small innoccent child,I could've laughed,but now isn't the time to laugh.  
"I couldn't stop them,They killed my baby sister...",Hoodie murmurs ,he has an insane look in his eye.  
"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! SHE'S DEAD!",Hoodie roars furiously.  
He covers his ears and screams.  
He takes off his hoodie and wraps it around her,hands shaking.

"We need to get back to the house",Toby says looking over at me and Hoodie.  
Hoodie lifts her up and carrys her bridal style to the house.

30 MINUTES LATER...

We arrive back at the mansion and Hoodie lays her down on the couch gently.  
Slender man teleports in front of us and seems to pale at the sight of the girl known as Jade.  
"W-what happened?"Slendy asks worriedly.

"W-w-w-we w-w-were a-a-ambushed by 4 men ,b-b-b-but w-w-we killed two of them,B-b-b-but Jade was stabbed by one of them,I-I-I-I-I think they r-r-raped her",Hoodie stammers,starting to break down.  
Slendy pats him on the back gently.  
"She said she'd be back...and...then she died",Hoodie exclaims,crying even more. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jeff's P.O.V.

Went on a killing spree this morning.  
While I was hiding behind some foliage,I saw a young couple,maybe in their teens ,17-18 I'm guessing.  
Must've been on a date by the looks of it.

"Snuggly bear,I'm going to get you something",The man says to the woman.  
"Ok Pookie",The woman says smiling softly.  
_Ughhh,what is it with these pet names ,I can't stand them._  
They just make me want to punch people.

The Man walks off and I take my chance.  
I step out from behind a clump of bushes and walk out towards the woman.  
My hood is up so she can't see my face.  
She looks up at me,her Murky Blue eyes(with flecks of sea green) widened in surprise.  
Her pretty eyes remind me of Jade's emerald green eyes,except hers have flecks of Blue and gold.  
I shake my head to clear my thoughts of Jade,I've been getting those a lot lately,I have no idea _why._

_"He's not coming back,there's no point in waiting for your heart to break"_,I say looking at her from underneath my hood.  
"You...you don't know that",she says,stuttering slightly,her eyes filling with tears.  
She gives a small yawn,trying to stifle it with her hand.

"You look tired,Why don't you..._Go to sleep_",I pounce on her ,stabbing her chest multiple times until her white dress it deep red with her own blood.  
I run away and a few seconds later he man reappears with a dozen Red roses and a small velvet box.  
He drops them as he catches sight of his partner,slumped on the bench,dead.  
"_Smooshy Bear!_"The man yells sadly,"Who did this to you?".

_Ha Ha,your talking to a dead person._  
As the man is distracted ,I run from out of the bushes and grab the roses and the small velvet box.  
I run back into the woods,when I'm sure I'm far away.  
I stop and walk slowly,I open the box,inside is a beautiful golden necklace ,with a golden heart template,but in the middle of it sits a beautiful stone,a Jade Stone.  
I know who this reminds me of..._Jade._

I look at the roses,they are as red as blood,this flower is a sign of love.  
_I mean it's not like I love her or anything,yeah,you believe me right?!_

**TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR...**

I arrive back at the mansion,things seem way too quiet.  
I walk into the living room,Hoodie is sitting on the couch ,hunched over,his mask is off and his face in his hands,shoulders shaking.  
Masky has his mask of and looks exhausted, covered in blood.

"Hey,what's up,where's Jade?"I ask worriedly.  
The shaking in Hoodies shoulders gets worse as I ask this and he lets out a strangled sob.  
"Something happened in the woods and Jade might not be coming back for awhile",A voice says from behind me,I turn ,it's Slender.  
"What do you mean?"I ask suspiciously.  
"You may want to see for yourself",Slender says,leading me up to the clinic room on the 2nd floor.

I open the door and freeze in shock.  
Jade lays on the table,her body as pale as snow.  
She isn't breathing...  
She's..._DEAD!_  
_"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"I roar ,punching a hole in the wall.  
I fall down to my knees and bury my face in my hands.  
_"NOOOOOOOO!_"I roar furiously.  
I get out my knife and slash at my wrists.

If she's gone,I'll go with her.  
My blood spatters across the ground,a metal clang echos through the room as I drop my knife.  
Slendy's tentacles wrap around my waist and I suddenly black out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Masky's P.O.V.

I sit down on the chair next to Jade's bed.  
Her body is still and pale,her heart ceased to beat,the stab wound in her chest ,cleaned and sewed up.  
I trace her face with my fingers,tracing her chin,eyes,eye brows and then her lips.  
They are soft and plump against my finger.

I want to lean down and give her a kiss goodbye ,but I'm worried someone will catch me in the act.  
Her skin is soft and has a slight warmth to it.  
I twirl a strand of her silky red-brown her inbetween my fingers.

Jeffs P.O.V.

I wake up on the sofa,my wrists are bandaged up.  
I sit up and look around,everything seems to be quiet for some reason.  
And then I suddenly realise why.  
Jade's dead,I start crying sadly as it all comes back to me.

She never knew how I felt about her.  
I look up and suddenly spot a guitar,she'd always made me sing her favourite song to her.  
I cradle the guitar in my arms ,strumming out the familiar tune of "If I Die Young" By Band Perry.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in a river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well I've had just enough time"._

The tears stream down my face ,but I let them fall,not caring if anyone see's.  
I have to keep going,I have to finish this song for her.  
She never knew how much I loved her.

_"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_I've never known the lovin' of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_  
_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done"._

She'd always sing along with me.  
I still remember her sweet melodic voice.  
Jade...my beautiful Jade is dead.  
Gone forever...  
She never knew how much I loved her.

_"A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh uh, oh The ballad of a dove uh, oh Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls."_

I finish the song and wipe away the hot tears.  
I will find the people who did this to her.

One word is repeated in my head over and over and over again.

_Gone...gone..gone...gone...gone...gone...gone..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Masky's P.O.V.**

At some point I fall asleep,I wake with a start,fiddling with my mask,which has ridden up onto my hair.  
I look over at Jade,I suddenly spot a red rose in her hair,tucked behind her ear.  
It wasn't there before ,so who put it there.

Then something unexpected happens...  
Jade's eyes fly open...Her eyes,her beautiful eyes.  
_They're ruby red._  
She sits up and looks over at me.  
The swings her legs over the bed and gets up and stands next to me.

A smile appears on her face,but it's not the smile I know,it's wider than ever.  
And full of murder and insanity.  
"_Hello pretty boy_",She says,pouncing on me and pressing her lips against mine.  
I kiss her back eagerly ,sliding my arms around her waist.  
She breaks away and looks up at me,before running away superfast.

I hear her laughing,but it isn't the same laugh as before,it's full of insanity.  
I run out of the clinic room and run downstairs after her.  
Jeff looks up as Jade runs past and freezes in shock when he see's her.  
"_Jade..._"He murmurs,in shock.  
She laughs like she's on something and then runs outside.  
We both run after her,she's disappeared.

We both go back into the house and freeze in surprise.  
Jade is standing in the middle of the room,smiling creepily.  
She's holding a long hatchet,swinging it around menacingly.  
Her eyes are glowing blood red and she's dressed in a black dress,with black and white stripey tights with high heeled black boots and a leather jacket.

She runs past us laughing madly and runs out of the house,no doubt going on a killing spree.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

**TIME SKIP BY 6 HOURS...**

**11:22 p.m**

Jade disappeared hours ago and hasn't returned,I'm starting to get worried,which is rare for me.  
The front door opens and Jade comes in,she is soaked in blood.  
She closes the door and walks to the kitchen ,dragging her hatchet on the ground.  
I get up and go to the kitchen,she's leaning on the counter cleaning her hatchet.  
"Where were you?"I ask,concerned.

"_Out doing shiz_",She says,continuing to clean the blood of her hatchet blade.  
"Next time,tell us where your going",I say angrily.  
She chuckles darkly,"I didn't know you were my father _Jeffrey_".

"No,I'm not ,I was just worried and don't call me that",I say,starting to lose my temper at her.  
"Maybe you should worry about someone else for a change,Maybe... yourself",She says,with a hint of Danger in her voice.  
"Why myself!"I yell furiously.  
An evil smirk pulls at her lips and her eyes glow red,"Because you don't know when your gonna get hurt",Jade say's evily.  
She suddenly lunges at me,swinging her hatchet above her head,ready to plant it into my flesh.

I tackle her and grab the hatchet,throwing it across the kitchen,it smashes through a window.  
She gets up and glares at me.

"**_YOU_**!"Jade screeches,throwing herself into me.  
We crash down onto the floor,she's sitting on me,gazing down at me tauntingly as she holds a knife at my throat.  
I push her of me and get on top of her.  
She tries to stab me,but I grab her wrists and force them down to the ground.  
She looks up at me furiously and growls.

_"Hey Guys ,what's with all the crashing..."_,Liu says,trailing off into silence.  
Jade wrenches her wrists out of my grip and pushes me off her.  
She gets up and goes outside to collect her hatchet,before climbing the ivy covered rungs on the side of the house.

_Something is wrong here._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I wake up ,my head throbbing ,my wrists are strapped down to a table.  
The steel table underneath me is cold ,stinging my back as I move about.  
I look around ,I'm in a dark room,probably a basement,it has just one light bulb.  
If Jeff is responsible for this,I will literally kill him.

Something to my right catches my eye,as I turn my head,I freeze in shock.

Jeff is tied to a chair,unconscious.  
Blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.  
"I_ see we're finally awake_",a woman's voice says from the shadows.

I look around for the source of the voice.  
The person who spoke finally steps out of the shadows,revealing herself to me.  
This woman is pale skinned ,in a short black dress and black high heels.  
She has long wavy black hair and black eyes.

"What do you want?"I ask,panicked.  
"I just wanted to see how the people who truly love you would react to you some how..._disappearing_.  
If Jeff and Liu really loved you,how would they react..._to you disappearing_?"The woman says coldly.  
"What do you mean?"I ask confused.  
She walks forward,looking down at me with hate etched on her face.  
"_Where's Liu?_"I ask angrily.

"Oh,well I couldn't find him,so I took Jeff,him and me have some history ,you see,h_e killed my parents and then set me on fire and making me like this_",The woman spits angrily.  
"Who are you,where am I?"I ask.  
"Oh honey,don't you remember me,_I'm Jane Arkensaw_",The woman says,"And your somewhere ,where _no one will ever_ _find you_".  
I freeze in shock.

Jane Arkensaw was one of my best friends back in Oregon.  
"Only one person is leaving here alive today and that person will be me",Jane says,bringing the knife up to my chest.  
Jeff suddenly groans and Jane turns away to look at him.

"_Ahhh,look it's little Jeffrey Lee Woods,awake for the last time_",Jane says,giggling happily.  
Jeff looks over at me,betrayal in his eyes.  
I shake my head ,telling im I had nothing to do with this.  
"Your forgetting something Jane,_We're immortal_",Jeff says,tearing his eyes away from mine.  
"Well I could make you suffer enough to wish that you were dead",Jane chirps happily.  
She stabs him in the stomach and he yells out in pain,hunching over,the ropes that bind him ,restrain him from moving anymore.

I feel in my pocket and pull my knife out and start cutting through the leather straps that bind me to this table.  
I hurry as I hear Jeff's screams intensify to an agonizing screech.  
The strap breaks and I'm free,I look up at Jane,she's about to slit his throat.  
I throw my knife and it buries itself in her back.  
"_Leave him the hell alone_",I yell furiously.  
She looks over at me,then charges forward,knocking us both into the stone wall.  
I knee her in the stomach and she gasps in pain,"I'd like this back",I say ,yanking my knife out of her back.

She's about to punch me in the stomach,but I dodge and slam her head first into the wall.  
"_**SHIZ JUST GOT REAL BITCH!**_"I yell,as she falls to the ground.  
I look over at Jeff,he's cutting the ropes with his knife.  
I look down at Jane and she smacks my head with the butt of her knife.  
I fall back and yell in pain as the jarring pain courses down my body.  
She climbs on top of me and cuts my arm and cheek,Jeering,but I can't hear a thing,through the pounding in my head.

She gets up and flings me into a corner.  
The back of my head smacks the stone wall and I groan in frustration and pain.  
As I bleed out,I feel overcome with drowsiness,but I snap out of it.  
I need to stay awake to save our asses.  
My hair hangs in front of my face and I watch in amazement as it turns from Red-Brown to Midnight Black,Just like Jeff's.

I look up at Jane ,she's fighting with Jeff now.  
I get up,gripping the wall as dizziness over whelms me.  
I run forward , raising my knife.  
"**_SAY GOODNIGHT!_**"I yell,pushing her down to the the ground,stabbing her wildly.  
"_**HE'S MINE! MINE! BACK THE HELL OFF!**_"I yell,punching her.  
I'm rewarded with a satisfying crunch as her nose breaks.

Jane throws me off her and advances on me.  
I get up and back off as she slashes her Knife at me.  
"_Don't Go To Sleep_",She says,"_You Won't Wake Up!_".  
"_Bitch Please,thats old"_,I say tauntingly.  
"_**Go to hell!**_"She screams running forward.  
"_Oh darling I've been to hell and back,but you wanna know something?_"I say tauntingly,"_I am Hell_".  
Her eyes widen in fear as my eyes turn bright red.  
I crawl backwards until my back hits the wall.

Blood seeps from her wounds,"Do me a favour Jane ,_**Smile**_!"I say,pouncing on her,I grab my knife and cut her mouth into a Chelsea grin.  
She kicks me of her and backs away in fear and pain.  
Jeff appears behind her,sliding his arm around her throat,"Jane,I think it's time you...**_Go to sleep!_**"Jeff says slitting her throat and stabbing her in the chest.  
I grip the wall and get up,trying to get away from Jeff.  
But Jeff drops Jane's body and advances on me,swinging his knife menacingly.

He pushes me against the wall and puts the knife against my cheek.  
Before I have time to react,his lips come crashing down on mine.  
I kiss him back gently,sliding my arms around his neck.  
He breaks away and looks down at me passionately,"_Can we go home now?_"he whispers.

I nod and he picks me up,carrying my bridal style.

_At some point I fall asleep in his arms._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry it's taken me so long to write,I've been working on Wattpad as well and making new stories.  
Please enjoy this chapter,more should be coming soon!**_

_**~Kitty Trace**_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I lay her down on my bed,I watch amazement as her long hair turns from black to red brown.  
Laying down next to her,I slide my arms around her waist and kissed her forehead gently.  
She snuggles into me,this makes me smile.  
I gaze down at her affectionately.  
She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.  
So peaceful and so beautiful all at the same time.

What did Jane mean about Liu loving Jade?  
Did something happen between Liu and Jade when we were younger?

I suddenly hear the static ringing and I know Slendy needs us.  
Jade stirs awake and then sits up.  
She looks over at me and shrugs into one of My hoodies.

We run downstairs and out of the house,deep into the woods.

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V.**

The fresh morning air wakes me up a little as we run through the woods. We finally reach the clearing where Slendy,Masky ,Hoodie and Toby stand.  
Toby spots me and _winks_,making me blush.  
Slender waves us over.  
"Children ,I have news,I have gathered information that Zalgo has kidnapped and Lost Silver,but they managed to escape,we must keep a look out for them",Slender says,"All missions have been put on hold".  
He dismisses us and we walk back to the mansion.

"_...Jade..._"Jeff says,looking down at the ground,some what nervous.  
"What?"I answer,looking at him questioningly.  
"Can I ask you something?"Jeff asks quietly.  
"What?"I say,curious.  
"_Did something happen between you and Liu when we were kids?"_Jeff asks,looking over at me seriously.  
I look over at him,my eyes narrowed,How the hell does he know?  
I stay silent,continuing to walk,only a little faster this time.

"**Jade!**"Jeff yells angrily,grabbing my wrist and pulling me back.  
"What!"I snap,starting to get angry.  
"I asked you something now an you answer it!"Jeff says,frustrated.  
"It's got nothing to do with you"I say exaustedly.  
"Yes it does,Answer me!"Jeff demands.  
Something in me snaps ,making me even more angrier than usual.  
It's like a big ball of fire inside of me.  
"_You think telling me to answer you will work?_  
_You think knowing you is a walk in the park?_  
_If you think that,then you need to get your head tested._  
_Because_ **NO ONE** _tells_ **ME** _what_ **TO DO!**  
**YOU CAN DEMAND ALL YOU WANT,BUT I WON'T TELL!**"I yell,turning away from him,"_I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, I just don't know anymore_".

"Just tell me!"Jeff yells,glaring at me.  
"_Well la di freakin da,Let me know when your mouth is done using up all your energy so you are sitting still long enough for me kick your damn ass!,Jeez,It has nothing to do with you jeff,so back off_",I yell,I run off to the mansion and inside.  
I make it to my bedroom and flop down on it.  
At some point I fall asleep.


End file.
